The Harsh Reality
by Seductress14
Summary: " I told you ... a hard slap of reality will put an end to your day dreaming."


_**Muehehehe! I have such a dirty mind, I just basicly start tearing writing this. I know this will make both me and Kazuki Rina happy. –Evil laugh- This is my first lemon , please no flames but constructive criticsm is always appreciated. **_

_**This is what I expected to happen on Sengoku Basara Judge End when Tsuruhime confronts Motochika. **_

_**Warning: Lemon. Threesome. RAPE. Makes no senses.**_

_**You have been WARNED. I do NOT own Sengoku Basara,sadly.**_

* * *

When will this girl take a hint? He had already spat to her face that he had no bussiness with Sayaka but she kept on insisting that he was on his way to her village to wreck havoc but he can't really blame her since not long ago he had just caused quite a commotion at her waters. Still, he was no mood in playing games with her. He needs to chase down Ieyasu and fast.

Since he found there was no way she would let him pass so easily, he'll just have to smack some senses into her.

He'll give her one thing. Fast. Other than that, he had no trouble dogging her arrows but she was pretty hard to land a hit on since she kept jumping from ground to ground,tree to tree.

When he had landed a strong hit on a tree she was on, that's when she losses her balance and landed on the ground with her bottom "Ouch!"

Tsuruhime grunted in pain as the pirate approaches her, with a dark look on his face. Before she could recollect herself or even stand, the pirate towered over her ,his anchor sets down on the ground and he grabbed her bow and snapped it to two.

She was about to fight back,driving her small fists into his chest, scolding him for breaking her favorite bow but before she could act, he grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her down to the ground with an evil smirk on his face. " I told you... a hard slap of reality will put an end to your day dreaming." She glares at him but before she could shot back at him, he grabbed her armor, ripping it with ease. This caused Tsuruhime to stare at him with shock.

Motochika only sat on top,thinking for a brief moment... was this the right thing to do? He should be chasing after Ieyasu but here he is-

"HELP!"

Her loud voice snapped him back to reality as he quickly find a solution to shut her up. Ripping the front of her kimono and stuffing some of the ripped fabric inside her mouth. It was rough but man, was she pissing him off. And he didn't want Sayaka or her men coming here crashing the party.

Tsuruhime quickly reacted by trying to release her arms from his grips; to cover her now exposed chest but his brute strength was too much for her but it still didn't stopped her from struggling. She whimpers against the gag, closing her eyes tightly as embarrastment swept over her as she felt his eye travels on her chest, eyeing her every curves.

True, she was nothing compared to Sayaka but he still found her to be quite... _delicious_. To be honest, he never immagined to be in this type of situation with her but now having control of this annoying priestess is now quite enjoyable. He untied the ribbon that hold her skirt in place while his other hand still kept both of her hands pinned against the ground above her hand. Once the ribbon was loose, only Kami knows what sort of shameful images he had inside his mind and he _will_ make it a reality whether she likes it or not. "You know...you had it coming." He grinned down at her and she tried to protests once more. Taking the ribbon, he use it to tied her hands together so that his hands could freely wander wherever he wanted it to.

Being bound by a pirate, Tsuruhime felt nothing but fear overtake her. She could toss and turns and even scream all she wants but she knows one thing. None is coming for her.

Finally that girl stayed quiet for once. Motochika only gave a victorious grin as he leaned down,placing a kiss on her ear, nibbling on it as he lets his clothed hands travels on her waist, pulling down her skirt. "Hehehe, now you're quiet." He grinned againsts her skin as he placed his hands on her waist, keeping her in place.

This was nothing she expected to happen. She just wanted him to stop embarrassing her, even if no one was watching. She felt severely humilinated already.

Motochika grabbed her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. "N-ngh.." He heard a muffled groan escaped from his little priestess. He continues his actions, kneading her breasts slowly as he looks at her with lust in his single eye. "If you know pirates are bad people... you should've known that this would happen to you."

Once satisfied with her chest, he wasted no time,undoing his pants and giving her a look before pulling out his already harden member.

Tsuruhime eyes widen as she stared at the object she had never seen before in her life. She was scared... and a bit oddly curious as to what it was. A crimson blush spreaded across her face as she continues to stared at his member.

Motochika only found her innocence to be quite amusing. He used his hands to part her legs, making sure she was spread before him. In the back of his mind, he REALLY want to tease her more, make her suck his swollen member but damn, he was already running out of time.

He gave a soft sigh as he pokes the head at her entrance, looking at her frightenned face. He didn't care whether she was prepared or not or how will this hurt her, he just wanted to so desperately get rid of his lust towards her and he'll be sure to _play_ with her once more once he's done with Ieyasu.

Tsuruhime had no idea what he was doing but she was afraid. So afraid. She just wants someone to desperately come to her rescue and get her out of this mess- "M-mmphf!" She gave a muffled scream as something large,hard and oddly warm entered into her sacred place, tearing her inside, streching her. She prayed silently for Kami to save her as tears washed on her face.

Deep down, he felt a pang of guilt doing this. Tainting her but damn, she was so goddamn tight and warm ... he just couldn't stop. He gave a groan as he felt her barrier and without warning, he broke it. He knows she was begging him to stop but he couldn't. So he continues to pump himself into her, feeling her blood covering his member along with her love juices.

Along the forest's trail, Mitsunari spotted a couple engaging in something... _sinful_ but he choosed to ignore it. _"Tch...don't you have no shame?"_ He scolds them inwardly but once he took notice of the bounded and gagged girl, he knew this was not mutual in a way and he could barely saw the trail of blood leaking out of her. Should he just ignore them or save her? ... _or_ perhaps joined in..? Somehow, he felt dirty for thinking that way. But deep down in his chest, he's been longing to feel something. Anything at all to get rid of this void inside his chest.

Now standing infront of the heated pirate is another silver haired man and Motochika recognized him well by his attire. Mitsunari Ishida. Unprepared, Motochika was expecting a blow from him but instead, he knealt down next to his priestess, watching as her face changes from fear to joy that someone had came to rescue her. Pulling out the gag out of her mouth,she was about to thank him but instead he shoved his armored fingers inside her mouth,forcing her to suck on it as Motochika looks at him with confusion.

Her once joyful face now shifted that of fear once more as the lust in his eyes meant that he was serious. "Suck." He ordered and she was forced to move her tongue around his clothed finger unskillfully as tears kept streaming down on her face.

Motochika didn't want to ask questions yet but instead focuses on the girl beneath him who's now trembling. He gave another groan as he felt her tighten once more. She's so _fucking tight_. He smirked down at her. "Seems to me you've enjoying it,huh?" Tsuruhime said nothing as she was force to pleasure the Dark King's fingers as his other hand move to undone his armor around his waist along with his trousers.

Once his member was exposed, he pressed the head against her soft cheek as he removes his fingers from her mouth. "Don't tell me you need instructions." He gave her a long dark look. The once pure priestess hesitates at first but she opened her mouth and takes him inside her warm and wet mouth as Mitsunari gave a grunt of pleasure. "That's what I need."

Motochika only grinned at the oracle, grabbing her breast,giving it a rough squeeze,making her moan. Damn. For a moment he had forgotten all about the war and his troubles as he watched his member entering the once pure girl and her head being moved with force by Mitsunari,forcing his member deeper inside her mouth.

No longer being able to contain themselves, both men released their warm liquid inside her as she came too, of course unaware of that. As they both pulled out of the priestess, fixed their clothes and glanced down at the mess they had left as they unbound her.

Tsuruhime continued to sobbed quietly as she felt ashamed of what had happened to her. She had no idea what had occured but she knows one thing... reality can be harsh. As she was about to fall into unconsciousness, she looked up at the sky and saw a yellow warrior flying above the sky unaware of them. Recognizing him, she pointed at the sky. " It's Ieyasu-san..." She said weakly as she watched both men quickly look up to the sky, screaming at the yellow warrior's name with anger and chases after him, dissapearing from her sight as she black out.

* * *

**_-Sits at the corner- Please don't tease me... and I hope someone likes this..._**

**_Reviews are appreciated! _**


End file.
